


【哈蛋/Hartwin】另一种剧本

by zyc940310



Category: hartwin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310





	【哈蛋/Hartwin】另一种剧本

Harry Hart感觉自己如擂鼓般的剧烈心跳止在了画面中Valentine开枪的那一刻。  
子弹射中了男孩的左眼，打穿了他的大脑，自然也击碎了那副眼镜。Harry没有逃避般扣上笔记本的屏幕，他只是失神地凝视着屏中灰白的天空，视线久久不曾移动。

“Valentine收买了你。”坐在Galahad的席位上，Harry双手合十，望着Arthur的眼神里满是冷酷。  
“他一解释，我就明白…”老者张口，试图说服他的首席骑士接受他的见解。  
“而你，在知情的前提下，派Eggsy去到教堂。”Harry前倾身体，逼近Arthur，后者从未在前者身上感受过如此逼人的威压，“那本是我的任务。”  
“一个贫民窟街头的小子，”不以为意地摊摊手，Arthur毫不掩饰面上的不屑，“远不及你Galahad重要。”  
“这就是你亲手将他送上死路的理由？”眼眸深处最后一丝希望被燃烧殆尽，Harry垂眼沉吟片刻，再度抬起的眼睑下是无尽翻涌的暗波。他握住昔日令人敬重的长辈手中的钢笔，毫不犹豫地拨下激活器：“虽然Eggsy可能不会想看见你，但至少你得第一个下去给他陪葬。”

命Merlin炸掉那群贵族的脑袋时，Harry并未感到如释重负。眼睁睁漠视着不知谁的脑浆如四散的烟火般溅开在他脚边，Harry心里只有一个念头：看见了吗Eggsy？再等等，亲爱的男孩，我会让所有该对你的死负责的人都付出代价。  
用鞋尖蘸着致命毒液的暗刀划破Gazelle的小臂并未耗费Galahad过多时间，而讽刺地用她的义肢捅穿Valentine的胸膛时Harry心中也毫无波动。  
“…你是不是该说个烂到爆的冷笑话？”躺倒在地口鼻冒血的黑人弥留之际还在不遗余力地发挥他本能的娱乐精神，“就像我在教堂前和那男孩说的一…”  
冷着脸俯视他的男人没有给他道完遗言的机会。扔掉手枪，Harry抬腿离去，任由死于被爆头的罪魁祸首的尸体渐渐冷却。

顺理成章继任Arthur的Harry没有如他的前任般第一时间找人填补Galahad的空缺，魔法师依旧尽职尽责，新任Lancelot也优秀得足以担起首席骑士的称号。所有人都识趣地不去触碰Harry心中难以愈合的伤口，那个男孩成了Kingsman众所周知的话题禁区。  
积攒一年的心理和生理上的疲惫让Harry忽视了车内那条残损的机械臂从而犯下致命的错误，Kingsman总部及各分部在一夜之间被炮火吞噬，只剩隐居在秘密住所的Merlin和正巧被Tilde公主邀请到瑞典皇宫做客的Harry幸免于难。  
“启用末日对策。”不带任何犹豫，作为Kingsman以往以及现存的最高长官，Harry下达了指令。

和Merlin双双站在酒窖面前时，始终沉着冷静的Harry沉默了。魔法师假意四处张望警戒，好似他不曾注意到Arthur攥着勋章的手正微微颤抖。  
“上流社会的某种玩笑？”对于Harry手中的威士忌酒瓶，Merlin实诚地如是评价。  
“也许我们该喝一杯。”没怎么犹豫便拧开瓶盖，Harry自顾自往酒杯内倒酒，“敬我们逝去的同僚。”  
“敬Lancelot.”“Lancelot.”二人碰杯，一饮而尽。  
“敬JB.”“JB.”仰头，又是一杯。  
“敬Eggsy.”“.…..”Merlin举着杯，将老友瞬间暗淡下去的神色尽收眼底，“我很抱歉，Harry，可你不能一直…”  
“敬Eggsy.”碰了碰Merlin的杯，Harry不等他反应，率先饮尽了杯中的酒。  
然而最先哭起来的还是Merlin，直到Harry提醒他液体见底的酒瓶上印着生产地才止住源源不断的眼泪。

心中隐有猜测的Harry并未使出全力对付酒厂内突然冒出的牛仔，否则他和Merlin也不会落下无奈地被人用酒淋湿裤裆的下场。  
“好吧，既然除了名誉别的你们都不在乎，就让我来看看你们说的话会不会有所改变。”随着牛仔按下身后的按钮，二人面前瞬间透明的单面玻璃那侧正刮着胡子的男孩让自始至终沉稳淡定的Harry顷刻间乱了阵脚。  
“Eggsy…”  
“给你们三秒钟时间。”从腰间掏出手枪的牛仔将枪口瞄准对这一切一无所知的男孩左眼上的眼罩，“一。”  
“Eggsy！”下意识大喊出声，Harry根本无暇顾及这是否有失一名绅士的水准，“Eggsy快趴下！”  
“不！”Merlin也难掩震惊，“Eggsy！”  
“他听不见你们但我能，所以快招。”收起嬉皮笑脸的牛仔让人毫不怀疑他会在数到三时扣下扳机，“二。”  
“不！Eggsy！”手腕被束缚绳磨得生疼，可Harry几乎察觉不到，“快趴下！”  
“三。”回头，牛仔看向了他的射击目标。  
“住手！”破门而入的女士来得无比及时，她验证了二人的身份，并代表Statesman致以诚挚的歉意。  
“抱歉，伙计们，恪尽职守罢了，别往心里去。”替Harry和Merlin松了绑，牛仔简洁地自我介绍，“欢迎来到Statesman，这位是干姜水特工，我们的战略执行官，而我叫龙舌兰。”

迫不及待地打开隔间的门，Harry在与男孩久违地面对面时激动得几乎红了眼眶。“Eggsy…”快步迎上前去，此刻他只想将失而复得的男孩拥入怀中。  
可对方下意识的后退让他生生止住了前进的脚步。  
“你谁？！”男孩生疏的戒备让Harry一年后重燃的希望被再度扑灭。  
“你好，Eggsy.”见此情形，缓步上前的Merlin选择了不同于Harry的礼貌问候。  
“...我们认识吗？”警惕地瞪着来者，Eggsy一脸MDZZ。  
“好久不见，Eggsy，”敏锐的魔法师换了一种方式，“我这双布洛克鞋该换鞋底了。”  
“你有什么毛病？”操着伦敦街头小混混口音的男孩又退了一步，好似他正面对着两个诡异的神经病，“你的鞋怎么样关我屁事？”  
“...很高兴见到你，我们去去就回。”礼貌地和男孩告别，Merlin和Harry退到了室外。

得知Eggsy患了逆向失忆，Harry和Merlin尝试了许多方法试图唤醒他的记忆。水淹、铁道测试，Harry甚至找来一只和JB几乎一模一样的八哥犬，并当着Eggsy的面对它开了空包弹，除了得到Eggsy愈发激烈的谩骂，没有任何有效的起色。Harry垂下握着枪的手，看着怀抱小狗不断安慰它的Eggsy，很想开口恳求他回来。想亲口告诉他Kingsman需要他，Harry Hart也需要他，可他最终还是没能说出口。干姜水示意他是时候放手了，Harry沉思良久，终是艰难地点了点头。  
Eggsy的送别仪式在肯塔基州一家小有名气的酒吧内举行，龙舌兰拍着男孩的肩膀示意他酒厂永远欢迎他回来，而Merlin则递上一副他亲手制作的眼镜，左眼墨黑的镜片刚好遮挡住那空洞狰狞的眼眶。  
“我看上去怎么样？！”经过多日的相处，最终和大家亲近起来的Eggsy迫不及待地戴上属于他的礼物，“是不是酷毙了！”  
“活脱脱一个独眼蠢货！”酒吧内不远处一个醉醺醺的壮汉摇摇晃晃地走过来，“现在，滚出我的酒吧，省的我打瞎你另一只眼！”  
当事人Eggsy还没来得及爆发，对面的Harry倒先起了身。他在醉汉轻蔑的注视下走到酒吧门口，伸手锁上了大门：“Manners maketh man.”彻底封锁住出口，男人侧过脸，“你知道那是什么意思吗？”见身后的众人面面相觑，Harry抬臂用雨伞的把手勾住身侧的酒杯，精准地甩到醉汉的脑门上，“让我来教教你们。”

愣愣地看着Harry闪避于人群中潇洒的身影，Eggsy只觉自己陷入了一场似曾相识的幻觉。眼前行动敏捷凌厉的男人和恍惚中的另一个熟悉身影逐渐重叠，待Eggsy反应过来，他已经替Harry放倒了最后一个准备从身后偷袭他的家伙。  
“…Eggsy？”诧异地转过身，Harry便被猛然冲过来的男孩扑了个满怀。  
“Harry…”踮脚紧紧搂住Harry的脖子，Eggsy抑制不住的鼻涕眼泪糊了Harry一身，“Harry…I miss you…so much…”  
“I miss you，too.”释怀地拥住男孩，Harry的手掌安抚性地拍着男孩的背，“Eggsy.”

在音乐节上色诱Charlie的女友Clara的任务让Eggsy很是为难：“就不能把芯片融进酒里让她喝下去么？！”  
被以“无法保证任务完成性”的理由拒绝，Eggsy最终提出和威士忌出任务而非Harry的要求作最后的抗议。  
事实是，在他完成任务的下一秒，便以自己有女朋友为由拒绝了女孩盛情的邀请。  
可当他得知在Harry接到来自瑞典公主的求救电话后便抬腿迈上去往柬埔寨的飞机时，Eggsy发觉自己甚至失去了和Harry就有关威士忌被他亲手爆头而怄气的心思。

“…那是谁打来的电话？”偌大的机舱内，与Harry面对面独处的Eggsy最终还是没能忍住问出了口。  
“瑞典公主，因Valentine事件相识，”将Eggsy脸上所有的表情尽收眼底，Harry不动声色地回答，“也是此次事件的受害者。”  
“…OK.”Eggsy回应的声音很没精神。  
“来杯马蒂尼，纪念一下往事？”兀自走向酒台，Harry执起酒瓶。  
“好啊。”男孩耸耸肩，走向吧台，表情依旧很垮。  
“和公主的相识只是一个偶然，”Harry一边调着酒，一边自顾自解释，“出手相助除了绅士基本的礼仪，同时还涉及稳固小到Kingsaman和瑞典皇室、大到两国之间的关系。”  
Eggsy低着头，沉默了很久，久到Harry以为他不会开口：“你知道我中枪那刻，脑海里最后闪现的画面是什么吗？”  
Harry倒酒的手顿了顿，机舱内霎时安静得只剩飞机发动机的微弱轰鸣。  
“一片空白。”闻言抬起头，Harry正巧撞进Eggsy剩下那一汪翠绿的眸子里。他看见男孩笑了，微小的弧度自Eggsy嘴角缓缓漾起，在Harry的视野里被放缓至无限的慢镜头，最后绽放成为世上最灿烂的笑颜：“除了你。”  
“如果我的生命中不曾有你的出现，我想孑然一身的我将了无牵挂。友情、爱情，终会被孤独所和懊悔取代。”男孩仅剩的一只眼睛被眼眶里盈出的泪水映衬得愈发青翠，“心里有不想失去的东西，人才会活得有意义。感谢上帝，让我有了你。”  
跃过吧台主动吻上来的男孩让Harry卸下了最后一丝顾虑，他扔掉手心的酒瓶，一手紧紧环住Eggsy的后腰，一手托住他的后颈，狠狠地加深这个他们让二人等了太久的吻。唇与唇相拥，舌与舌交缠，Eggsy感觉有什么湿热的液体顺着自己的眼角滑落，可他早已失去顾及的余力。  
一吻终了，男孩红着脸靠在男人怀里轻轻喘气，Harry将下巴抵在Eggsy毛茸茸的头顶，无比满足地勾起嘴角：“现在，我的男孩，让我们一起拯救世界吧。”

“出外勤的感觉怎么样？”站在病床前，干姜水饶有兴致地询问Merlin。  
“如你所见，刺激极了。”被地雷炸断的左腿刚被阿尔法凝胶修复好的Merlin没好气地瞪着女特工，“外面什么声这么吵？”  
“是Eggsy，我们刚收到来自幸存Kingsman的密报，”干姜水划拉了两下她的平板，“为首的名叫Lancelot.”

“Harry，Harry！是Roxy！她还活着！”得到消息的男孩第一时间找到他的爱人，并迫不及待地与其分享这一喜讯。  
“是的，Eggsy，谢天谢地。”男人稳稳接住他的男孩，安抚地摸摸他的脑袋。  
“那我们什么时候回去？！”按捺不住激动之情的Eggsy在Harry怀里蹭来蹭去，“不如即刻启程？！”  
“Merlin还在修养期，”不知从哪冒出的龙舌兰神色不悦地靠在墙角，“至少等他好了再说吧？”  
莫名察觉到敌意的Arthur下意识搂紧了怀里的恋人：“Merlin交给Statesman我们放心，Kingsman倒是急需重建。”  
“那你们一定紧缺人手，”Champ抽出雪茄，眯着眼叼在嘴里，“我很乐意派出龙舌兰特工予以支援。”  
“Yes，sir.”捏捏帽檐以示领命，两位Statesman特工默契地对视一眼。

Kingsman的首领Arthur突然察觉到他们的首席骑士Galahad被人盯上的威胁。

END.


End file.
